nerffandomcom-20200223-history
N-Strike
N-Strike is a series of Nerf blasters that was first released in 2003. Details The N-Strike series started many new blaster trends in the Nerf line. N-Strike started making tactical rails, accessories and attachments usage popular. N-Strike blasters also resemble and function like real life weaponry much more than previous blasters; the debate whether this is a positive or negative thing is argued among Nerf enthusiasts. Accessories The N-Strike series features the following attachable accessories for blasters: *Barrel extensions *Detachable shoulder stocks *Flip-up sights *Scopes *Shields Note: not all blasters are compatible with each accessory type. Color schemes Most N-Strike blasters feature a distinct color scheme: yellow, black, gray, and orange. Some blasters, such as the Raider CS-35, Longstrike CS-6, and the Reflex IX-1, have an alternate blue, black, gray, and orange color scheme. History The N-Strike series has a direct successor series: N-Strike Elite. Despite this, not all N-Strike products will receive the upgrade treatment. As of 2013, most products in the N-Strike lineup have been discontinued or replaced by the newer, better performing N-Strike Elite blasters. Despite this, certain blasters such as the 2014 Zombie Strike Jolt are sold under the N-Strike banner in certain parts of the world. Six N-Strike blasters have been re-released with a color scheme to match the N-Strike Elite series. As these are technically not advertised to be N-Strike Elite blasters and do not match the performance of N-Strike Elite blasters, they are referred to as Elite Repaints. N-Strike products Clip system blasters (CS) Revolver blasters (REV) External single fire blasters (EX) Electronic belt fed blasters (EBF) Electronic clip system blasters (ECS) Internal single fire blasters (IX) Air system blasters (AS) Electronic revolver blasters (RV) Other blasters Product sets Accessories Sub-series Clear Series Originally called Clear the Way, the Clear Series was introduced to promote the then-upcoming Stampede ECS. The sub-series features blasters made with translucent, clear plastic, which allows the user to see the orange internals of a blaster. Elite Repaint Redecos of several N-Strike blasters are available in N-Strike Elite colors and packaging that emulates the design of Elite packaging. In addition, the blasters all come with Elite Darts. However, even though these blasters are listed in the N-Strike Elite category on Hasbro's official Nerf website, the packaging itself is lacking the Elite moniker. Most importantly, though, the blasters' internals are unchanged, thus lacking true "Elite" ranges for the most part (excluding the Jolt EX-1, which had already featured "Elite" ranges in its original N-Strike incarnation). Gear Up The Gear Up sub-series was released to help promote the then-upcoming Vortex series. It features blasters with an orange and black color scheme; additional black designs were added to decorate the blasters. Blasters also came packaged with a single XLR Disc. Light It Up The Light It Up sub-series was part of both the N-Strike series and the Vortex series. The Rayven CS-18 was released under this series and featured the use of glow-in-the-dark darts. Red Strike The Red Strike sub-series features blasters with a red and orange color scheme. The series is notable for being for sale at Walmart for Black Friday 2009; because of their rarity, the blasters are coveted by collectors. Sonic Series The Sonic Series features blasters made with translucent green plastic, which allows the user to see the orange internals of a blaster. The Sonic Series is the largest re-release N-Strike sub-series. Whiteout Series The Whiteout Series features blasters with a white, black, and orange color scheme. Whiteout re-releases are known for having slightly improved performances compared to their original N-Strike counterparts. Trivia *This is the longest running and largest series of dart blasters made by Nerf to date. *This series is the only one that has released more than one video game. It is also the only series whose video games have not used blasters from other series. *Contrary to popular belief, this is not the first series to release blasters with clips. The first clip-fed blasters were actually the Sawtooth and the Electric Eel from the Max Force series. *The "N" in "N-Strike" may stand for Nerf. *The N-Strike Mega series was once a sub-series under the N-Strike series. It became its own series sometime in 2016. Gallery Nstrikenav.png|The N-Strike logo from 2003 to 2009. Official videos NERF N-Strike Blaster (TV Commercial) Category:Nerf series